


Don't Kiss Me

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Kiss, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fall in love with each other is the worst taboo they can make, that's why they have just a single unspoken rule. Even if it's only Loki that's still holding on to it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Me

Don't Kiss Me  
By: Monkan

 

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Type: One-shot – Just a really short something.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Or any products or brands that might appear.

Summary: To fall in love with each other is the worst taboo they can make, that's why they have just a single unspoken rule. Even if it's only Loki that's still holding on to it in the end.

 

 

Thor walked up to his dark haired brother and placed his hand on the others shoulder. The trickster looked over his shoulder to see what the other wanted. When nothing passed the lips of the older brother, Loki turned his face away.

 

* * *

 

Their paths crossed in the garden and their eyes met for one heated moment. But before either could call out to the other, Loki walked away.

 

* * *

 

The room was full of voices. Food and mead flowed freely as the celebration kept on going into the night. Loki put down his goblet with a happy smile and turned to get a piece of the boar that was being passed around. When he turned back he saw his mead was gone and his eyes fell to Thor who was sitting beside him. Before the other could take a sip from his goblet, a pale hand shot out and closed over the top before the other could even taste it.

Loki shook his head and took it away from Thor.

 

* * *

 

With careful hands Loki bandaged the wound Thor had received while practicing with the other warriors. It had been a group mock-battle and for only a moment his companion had lost track of him and the enemy had come up behind Thor. While he had won in the end, it still had left a gash on his arm.

Loki was now bandaging it and the injured warrior couldn't help but enjoy the touch on his skin. When he finished, Loki caressed the white cloth with his eyes half-lidded before he looked up and met Thor's eyes.

Thor began to lean forward when Loki suddenly stood up and walked away without a word.

 

* * *

 

The cold wind howled outside the cave. The temperature was cold and biting. To hold out the night Thor and Loki huddled up under their joined mantles of animal skin. Still the closeness to each other made their hearts beat slightly fast.

For that very reason, Loki refused to turn his face toward his brother.

No matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

The celebration had pulled out long into the night, it was in fact almost morning, when Loki pulled his drunk oaf of a brother to his bed. If he could cause some sort of pain for the overindulgent fool then so be it. With that thought, he kicked open the door to Thor's bedroom with such force that it made the half-passed out warrior flinch. A mumbling sound that couldn't be any intelligent language in all nine realms passed over the thunderer's lips.

It was almost the perfect ending, only Thor's grip on him was stronger than he realized. So when he dropped Thor onto the bed, he was brought down too.

Ready to curse Thor with all the names he knew, Loki was unprepared when tender lips traveled over his sensitive skin. It was slow and sensual to the point it took Loki's breath away.

It might have been a drunken madness. Or it might have been a time of weakness.

In either way, the brothers soon found themselves entangled in the sheets. Naked and aroused to the point where neither cared if someone found them.

Their play was intense and over all too soon.

But when Thor looked at Loki's face, his blue eyes much more sober than when they had entered, they both knew the feeling rising in both of them. Neither a stranger to it but still unexplored.

Slowly they leaned forward until it seemed space held no meaning.

It was then, and only then, Loki's hands came up cover Thor's mouth and place his other over his brother's heart. This simple gesture so painful that it not only made Thor's lonely feelings intensify, but also caused a pained expression to replace the peaceful one on Loki's face.

“Please...” Loki whispered in a strained voice who bordered on tears. “Don't kiss me.”

 

The End.


End file.
